Feliz Día del Espíritu de la Navidad
by Paty4Hale
Summary: One-shot. Ambientado luego de Breaking Dawn...Es Navidad y Edward quiere hacer algo especial este año para su pequeña híbrida que celebra su segunda navidad. ¿Qué hará? ¿Cómo celebrarán los Cullen el día del espíritu de la navidad?. Una pequeña obra navideña pondrá la sonrisa más hermosa que Edward haya visto en el rostro de su hija. Muy Lindo..Leanlo!...


**Hola..:Aqui estaba yo deseandole a todas aquellas que me han dejado reviews en mis ultimos capitulos actualizados un Feliz día del espíritu de la Navidad y me quede pensando..¿Cómo celebran nuestros vampiros este día?...Así que me pareció lindo ambientarlo luego de breaking Dawn!:)**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Feliz Día del Espíritu de la Navidad**

* * *

**"All i want for Christmas is you"**

**EDWARD POV**

Estábamos en Navidad, la segunda navidad de mi hija para ser precisos, y me hallaba en el momento en el que no sabia que regalarle a mi hija.

Patines en línea, se los dio Alice en su cumpleaños.

Una muñeca. No, ya tiene como cien.

Ropa. Alice ya se ha encargado de eso sin necesidad de ser un día especial.

¿Qué le puedo regalar a mi hija? A una híbrida de un año de edad pero que aparenta tener 6, y cuya mentalidad es la de un adulto.

Podría leer su mente, pero Bella la tenia bloqueada constantemente para darle "privacidad". ¿Qué privacidad puede tener una niña que apenas tiene 1 año? Además es MI hija de quien hablamos.

Hoy era el día del Espíritu de la Navidad, y quería celebrarlo de algún modo, ya que el año pasado con la transformación de mi esposa, el nacimiento de mi hija, y la amenaza de los Vulturi no pudimos disfrutar de una navidad como Dios manda.

Se me ocurrió una idea y esperaba que mi familia me ayudara para darle una linda sorpresa a Renesmee. Aunque ella no creyera en Santa Clauss, era una niña que disfrutaba de los espectáculos improvisados. Sino, pregúntenle a Emmett, quien se había convertido en el entretenedor oficial de Renesmee.

Me levanté de mi cama dándole un beso a mi hija que dormía profunda luego de un día entero de jugar en la nieve, de atrapar los copos que caían.

Al llegar al despacho de Carlisle él me permitió la entrada y poniendo un marca libros en la página en que había quedado, me dedicó toda su atención.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar hijo?

Le conté mi plan y a él le pareció una idea muy linda y me prometió que contaba con su apoyo. Fue a avisarle a Esme que tenían que arreglarse para la pequeña presentación y en sus pensamientos vi lo emocionado que estaba de hacer algo diferente para navidad. Solo esperaba que mis hermanos me ayudaran de igual manera.

-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!-¿Por qué Alice tiene la manía de gritarme, cuando hablando en un susurro, podía escucharla a la perfección?. Tiene suerte de que mi habitación la hayamos remodelado y puesto a prueba de sonidos. No se escuchaba nada de adentro hacia afuera, pero los que estábamos afuera escuchábamos lo que ocurría en mi habitación.

Subí resignado hasta la habitación de la pequeña demonio y sin tocar entré, ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama masajeándose las sienes mientras Jasper estaba recostado leyendo un libro. Estaba acostumbrado a los ataques de histeria por ceguera de su esposa.

-Me llamabas Alice.-Ella me miró lanzándome dagas por los ojos y Jasper solo frunció los labios intentando no reír.

-¿Por qué hemos desaparecido?-"Porque Renesmee esta involucrada en mis decisiones desde que nació" quise decir pero solo le conté mi plan y ella pareció calmarse con mi idea.

-Oh!-fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-¿Me ayudaran?-pregunté.

Emmett entró en la habitación seguido de Rosalie y ambos venían vestidos tal como le había pedido a Carlisle que se vistiera.

-Por su puesto!.-exclamó ella sonriendo.

Me fui a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa y silenciosamente cubrí de nuevo a mi hija, que se había desarropado.

Era hermosa, su cabello cobrizo igual al mío, descansaba desparramado por la almohada, sus ojitos estaban cerrados y sus labios curvados en una imperceptible sonrisa. Sus rizos eran espectaculares, y cada día era más hermosa. Y yo era un incauto de sus encantos, si fuera posible me babearía cada vez que la viera.

Deposité un último beso en su frente antes de ir a la sala para organizar todo lo necesario.

Al girarme me encontré con Bella parada en la puerta mirándome con una sonrisa. Su ojos dorados me miraban con intensa curiosidad pero su genuina sonrisa me deslumbraba. Mi misión en la vida, siempre ha sido hacer feliz a Bella y al verla feliz, solo puedo amarla más cada minuto.

-No es que no te veas adorable cuando miras a nuestra hija de esa manera pero me confunde tu elección de ropa y lo que está sucediendo en la sala-murmuró lo suficientemente bajo como para no despertar a Renesmee.

Yo me acerqué a ella y le di un beso profundo transmitiéndole todo mi amor.

-Solo quería prepararle una sorpresa por el día del Espíritu de la Navidad. Ya que el año pasado fue un poco rápido y no celebramos muy bien la Navidad.-Ella me sonrió enternecida y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Eso es endemoniadamente tierno de tu parte-rió bajito-¿Qué me tengo que poner?-preguntó.

Yo le sonreí y le describí como debía ser su vestimenta.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda-Dicho esto tomó unas prendas del closet y en un santiamén estaba vestida como le había pedido.

-aunque estés hermosa. Me gustas más cuando no llevas nada.-Le guiñe un ojo y ella rió divertida.

Renesmee se removió en la cama y ambos la miramos esperando que no se hubiera despertado con nuestras risas.

Murmuró algo ininteligible y volvió a quedarse quieta, abrazando una pequeña almohada que nos había obligado a comprarle una vez que fuimos con Esme a comprar algunos artículos del hogar.

Bella se agachó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego tomó mi mano y bajamos juntos a la sala para ayudar a decorar lo que queríamos representar.

Alice tenía casi todo listo. Montículos de paja por aquí, por allá. Nieve falsa sobre el árbol de Navidad que Renesmee nos había ayudado a decorar. Todos estaban con sus respectivos disfraces y Emmett haría de San Nicolás.

Esme estaba emocionada con esta actuación, pensaba que podría convertirse en una linda tradición, añadiendo nuevos detalles cada año.

Pronto se hizo de día y me tocaba ir a despertar a mi pequeña dormilona para que viera de que trataba el espíritu de la Navidad al estilo Cullen.

-Pequeña-murmuré acariciando su cabello para despertarla.

Ella negó con la cabeza apretando sus ojitos y frunciendo los labios.

-Vamos te tenemos una sorpresa en la sala.-si había algo que ella no podía ignorar, eran las sorpresas. Un agregado a su encanto totalmente inesperado, todos nos habíamos hecho a la idea de que mi hija podría haber heredado su disgusto por las sorpresas de su madre. Pero para disfrute de todos, hasta de Bella, ese no había sido el caso.

-¿Sorpresa?-preguntó abriendo sus ojos y dándome esa mirada a la que no puedo decirle que no.

Yo me reí y asentí.

-¿Un perrito?-yo fruncí el ceño.-Creo que no-se burló ella.

-No. No es un apestoso perrito. Es algo que todos queremos que veas.-Ella estiró sus brazos para tocar mi rostro con su manita, y me mostró que quería que la llevara en brazos.

Asi que con mi pequeña o no tan pequeña hija en brazos bajé las escaleras y la senté en el sofá de la sala, viendo al arbolito.

Ella formó una "o" con sus labios viendo todo el trabajo de Alice con entusiasmo.

Alice entró en ese momento vestida como una granjera de hace muchos años. Comenzó a narrar una historia inventada por nosotros para darle un significado al espíritu de la navidad.

_Hace miles de años, nació un niño al que llamaron Jesús-_Aparecieron Carlisle y Esme cargando al niño Jesús del nacimiento que Esme había querido armar pero no había podido hacerlo-_con el pasar de los años, sus padres, María y José notaron que lo que el ángel Gabriel le había dicho a María había sido cierto._-Jasper apareció vestido como el ángel Gabriel y fingió decirle algo a Esme y a Carlisle. Renesmee rió entretenida viendo como se tomaban en serio sus papeles._-su hijo Jesús sería el salvador, sería el hijo de Dios._

No quisimos contarle más nada de la historia real para no asustarla con los detalles más sangrientos de la historia de Jesús y los doce apóstoles.

Emmett apareció entonces vestido como San Nicolás, tocando una campana espectacular que no tenia idea que existía, siendo acompañado por Rosalie quien iba vestida de la Señora Clauss, detrás de ellos venía Bella vistiendo como la chica de las películas de Santa Cláusula que le lleva la cocoa a Santa.

Alice iba vestida como la duende que ayuda con los regalos.

Renesmee rió cubriendo su boca con sus dos manitas viendo a su tío Emmett guiñarle un ojo a la Señora Clauss.

Rosalie se concentró en su papel y fingió notar en ese momento a Renesmee quien casi saltaba de su asiento.

-_Santa querido. Mira-señaló a Renesmee haciendo que ella sonriera sorprendida. Era la primera vez que la involucraban en una obra.-es una hermosa niña que nos ha venido a visitar al polo norte._

_-Jo Jo Jo!-Emmett se metía tanto en el papel que era difícil mantener la compostura y no reir.-¿Te has portado bien este año pequeña?-Renesmee me miró a mi y a Bella como pidiendo permiso para participar en la obra. Ambos asentimos con una sonrisa._

_-Si!-exclamó ella parándose frente a Emmett._

_-Muy bien. Entonces tengo un regalo especial para ti por ser el día del espíritu de la navidad.-Yo me levanté del sofá y me coloqué al lado de Jasper. _

_Yo representaba al Espíritu de la Navidad, y rápidamente sin que Renesmee lo notara tomé un regalo que habíamos acordado dárselo hoy. _

Renesmee comenzó a saltar entusiasmada ante las palabras de Santa. Rosalie solo le sonreía con cariño. Le parecía divertido armar todo esto para que Renesmee sintiera el espíritu navideño.

No era acerca de la historia, no era acerca de los regalos, era acerca de celebrar como familia un día que era muy lindo.

_-Señora Clauss. ¿Dónde está el regalo especial del Día del Espíritu de la Navidad?-preguntó Santa._

_Rose tomó la mano de Renesmee haciendo que ella solo sonriera más. Estaba gratamente sorprendida de ser incluida en nuestro pequeño teatro. Mi hermana se agachó a la altura de Renesmee y le susurró al oído que si encontraba al espíritu de la Navidad, éste le daría su regalo especial._

_El regalo que yo le tenía era algo que no había querido darle en su cumpleaños, porque quería que fuera un regalo más especial._

_Mi hija comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada. Fue a donde Jasper y él negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Fue a donde Carlisle y Esme y ambos repitieron lo que había hecho Jasper. Fue donde Alice y ella negó con la cabeza._

_-Mami!-Exclamó como si hubiera encontrado al espíritu._

_-Cerca cariño-le respondió mi esposa con una sonrisa dulce._

_Renesmee miró a Emmett y a Rose pero negó con la cabeza y se quedó en medio de la habitación luciendo triste por no encontrar al espíritu de la Navidad. No sabía que pensaba porque Bella no había querido retirar sus escudo. Pero pronto un brillo de esperanza apareció en sus ojos y saltó hasta mi lugar._

_-Papi!-exclamó con seguridad._

_-Muy bien cariño!.-Ella rió y aplaudió haciendo que todos nos uniéramos a su entusiasmo. Ella tomó la cajita que le había extendido, y al abrir la tapa encontró dos cosas._

_1-Una pequeña bolsa con chocolates en forma de la letra R _

_Y _

_2-Una hoja que decía que se había ganado un viaje a un sitio muy especial. Tenía animales marinos-esperaba que éstos no huyeran de ella-un clima caluroso, una playa my bonita y una vista muy impresionante._

_-¿Qué te ha regalado el espíritu de la Navidad Renesmee?-preguntó Bella agachándose a su lado y rodeando el pequeño cuerpecito de nuestra hija con un brazo._

_-Dice..un viaje a un destino muy especial-exclamó envuelta en la magia del regalo._

Bella me miró interrogándome con la mirada y yo solo pronuncié con los labios nuestro destino de luna de miel. Ella me sonrió contenta.

_-¿No le agradecerás a Santa y al espíritu de la Navidad que hayan venido con el niño Jesús a entregarte tu regalo?-instó la chica de la cocoa, mejor conocida como mi esposa._

_Renesmee nos abrazó a cada uno y se sentó en el sofá a comerse los chocolates mientras veía televisión. Mantendríamos el ambiente de aldea antigua hasta que ella fuera a dormirse en la noche._

Cuando nuestra hija cayó rendida en su camita en la cabaña, Bella se volvió hacia mi y me besó apasionadamente.

-Eso fue espectacular Edward.-dijo con emoción en su voz.

-Feliz Día del Espíritu de la Navidad mi vida-respondí yo besándola con igual pasión.


End file.
